Don't Want to Be Alone
by Gypsygal
Summary: Mina/Heero- Two completely different people, opposites in almost everyway... except for a shared loneliness. Will that force be enough to bring them together or will others have to lend a hand? *NEW CHAPTER*
1. Prologue

Don't Want To Be Alone  
  
This is a Mina/Heero fic that is for certain (No changey) but as for the scouts they all already have boyfriends but if I get enough demand, with your hopefully nice reviews, then maybe a horrendous break-up will occur and a gundam pilot could step in. Oh and sorry if that the characters are OOC. Sometimes they have to be for the story purposes so get over it. Well that's all, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
~Heero~  
  
A very wise person once told me, in what seems like another life, that no one could survive on their own. Everyone was meant to be loved by someone and consequently love someone. I probably had the best laugh of my life before I answered that I needed no one and never would. Depending on people only makes you weak, which causes unnecessary pain and troubles. For those reasons as well as others I was content to be by myself. After all I am the perfect soldier with a heart of ice. Now many years later I see a small bit of truth in his words but I still depend on only myself. It's better that way. All I've ever known is deceit, betrayal, and death. The closest I have to friends are the other gundams. We are one and the same yet completely different. Even with them, my only family, I still feel alone. Deep inside me a secret is hidden. I've only just begun to discover it. This secret could completely change everything I know and that is unacceptable. I'm not happy or content with just my missions. I don't want to be alone anymore.  
  
~Mina~  
  
I never quite seem to fit in wherever I went, not even with my family. Everything about me was different from my looks to my attitude to my dreams. Even then I was tormented by dreams. It began with dreams of my past, an unknown lifetime that was all too familiar and now there are dreams of my future. Who wouldn't be tormented? I'm cursed to live without the one thing my life is based off of. As the Senshi of Venus love pulses through my veins and each time I see love between people it twists like a knife to know I have to live without it. What a sad day that was when Adonis revealed to me my cursed future of loneliness. I'll never feel a lovers embrace or the fiery passion that can be in a single kiss. Sure I've been with guys but no relationship had gone past a certain point and unless this curse is broken it never would. It's quite sad that no one stays long enough to even try to break it. Destiny. Fate. How could they be so cruel? For it is my destiny to protect my loved ones yet it is my fate never to feel that love returned. Oh Goddess I can't stand being alone anymore.  
  
~In A Room Somewhere~  
  
"Do you think it's wise to let them meet?" "Yes they've suffered long enough" Two figures stood in the only light within the room. The other things in the room were a couple of chairs and a screen. "Sister, you know what could happen if this plan fails don't you?" "Yes Fate, I know but we don't have any other choice." "Well Destiny, it should be interesting to say the least." Another figure steps out of the rooms darkness; "Well girls are you sure you are willing to risk so much on these two stubborn people?" "Yes," both sisters answered simultaneously before turning to the screen as a picture begins to form. "Let the games begin then." The figure stares at the screen before turning on her heel and walking off. Looking back over her shoulder as she lifts her staff into the air she sees a blond with bow staring off into space. "Mina. it's finally your turn."  
  
Well there's the prologue, Hopefully you enjoyed and Please Review! 


	2. Is She A Dream?

Don't Want To Be Alone  
  
I'd like to say thanks and send lots of love to: Sailor Grape, Ren Martinez, Melodi Moon, V-babe, Spunky-Sj a.k.a Sammie-Joe, Amy Talon, CelticStorms, Karigan, key, SuShi, Brenda-chan, and Arella Hallo; who all reviewed my story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I DO own the poem in this story!  
  
~Mina~  
  
Mina sat in the middle of her Literature class staring blankly down at her notebook. The teacher, Mrs. Johnson, is endless droning on about their latest reading assignment, Romeo and Juliet. Mina sighs, ~ Am I the only person not able to find love? Usagi has Mamoru, Lita-Ken, Ami-Greg, Rei- Chad; hell even Juliet has Romeo. ~  
  
"And because of his never ending love for Juliet." ~ That's right, just rub it in! ~ Mina glances at the clock, ~ Come on just ten minutes left. ~ Some giggling on the other side of the room caught Mina's attention. Relena Peacecraft, who had just transferred in the last week from who knows where, sat surrounded by some of the, well, snootier students. She had become an instant hit when she arrived. Mina growled, ~ Even she claims to have someone. Nah, I bet she just stalks some poor guy... I really feel sorry for whoever it is. ~  
  
Bring Mina quickly gathered her books and headed towards her locker. "Hey, What's this?" Lita asks coming up behind Mina. She takes Mina's notebook and begins to read: The hands have ne'er moved slower. Chasing each other around-leaving me in suspense. Just watching. waiting. wishing. wondering when this agony will end. Reveries run rampant, turning to whimsical fantasies. My eyes glassy, blankly seeing. nothing seems amiss. No longer are my thoughts alone as others sneak away. Wallowing happily in abyss. The tutors murmured dialogue keeps us in our seats. I sit here watching. waiting. wishing. wondering how much more. Give me Freedom! Give me Rest! The end is inching closer. Bring I'm Free!  
  
"Wow Mina." Lita looks over the poem again before smirking, "You just perfectly described Mrs. Johnson's class!"  
  
"I know," Mina retorted throwing her books into her locker and grabbing her gym bag, "the only good things about that class is that we have practice afterwards and schools over." Lita was about to respond but she was stopped by an ear-splitting scream.  
  
~Heero~  
  
"Heero!!!" ~ Oh shit not again. I'd just gotten rid of her. ~ Heero turns slowly to face his stalker just in time to be glomped on.  
  
"Hi guys," Relena giggles excitedly to the gundam pilots, "I've missed all of you SO much!" Heero's face has no expression on it as he shoves Relena off of his arm and over to the nearest guy before turning to walk off.  
  
"Where do you think you are going mister?" ~ Anywhere as long as your not there. ~ "Heero. Heero. Heero Yuy I demand an answer right now!"  
  
Heero whirls around, his eyes full of an icy fire. "Look Relena I DON'T like you," he hisses as he glances past Relena to see the crowd forming. Not being afraid of anything he continues on, "Stop interfering or else I'll." that is until his eyes land on someone a few lockers down.  
  
~Mina~  
  
~ Ha! I knew it! She is stalking her 'significant' other. ~ Mina was trying her hardest not to laugh. ~ The poor guy had turned white as sheet when she came near. I wish I could get a better look at him. ~ Mina stands on her tiptoes to try and see over the crowd.  
  
"Come on Mina," Mina's attention reverted back to her friend, " I know it's fun to watch Relena get bashed but we've got to get to practice." Mina glances at her watch before grabbing Lita's arm and taking off at lightning speed while saying, "Not again.. Coach is gonna kill me."  
  
~Heero~  
  
Heero couldn't breath. His world had just disappeared. He couldn't remember what he had been saying or even that was the perfect soldier. All he could do was stare until the girl seemed to disappear. He had never seen such beautiful cornflower blue eyes, or such long golden hair. The girl was, as Duo would say, a major babe.  
  
"Heero Yuy are you even listening to me!?" Heero was quickly brought back to reality as he turned his once again cold eyes back to the girl in front of him. ".Kill you," he finishes then shoves past Relena and heads in the direction that the girl had been, the other gundams following. ~ Was she real? ~  
  
~ Somewhere else ~  
  
"Fate quit hogging the popcorn!"  
  
~Mina~  
  
"Keep up the good work, I want that championship!" Coach yelled at the girls as they left the gym.  
  
"Whew I'm glad that's over," Lita sighs, "I think he wants to sacrifice us so that we'll win that tournament."  
  
"Tell me about it he is starting to become a slave driver," both girls giggle. Mina glances at her watch, "Think we have enough time to stop for a shower."  
  
"Not if you want to live to see tomorrow."  
  
Making a face Mina climbs into her bluish-green Mustang Convertible, "So Lita what are you planning on doing tonight?"  
  
"Oh Ken wants to take me out for dinner at the new French restaurant. You know the really expensive one. I'm so excited. . ." Mina's face began to fall. ~ All the other girls are busy too. . . Looks like I'm in for another lonely Friday night. ~  
  
Stepping out of the car at Rei's they hear a huge crash. Mina and Lita look at each other before running up the steps hoping to make it in time to save their princess. Arriving in Rei's room they see a very red faced Rei chasing Usagi around with a broom.  
  
"What were you thinking Usagi? That was an antique. It'd been in my family since this temple opened!" Rei yelled finally catching up to her.  
  
"But Rei 'sniff' 'sniff' I didn't do it on purpose. You are so mean to me!" Usagi looked as if she were about to cry. Suddenly she stuck her tongue out at Rei starting the all too familiar tongue war.  
  
"Another day in the life of a senshi," Mina whispered gaining a collective sigh from the remaining girls. After awhile Usagi calmed down enough for the study session to begin. Unfortunately, the only one to study was Ami.  
  
Rei leaned toward Mina, "Mina could you do me a HUGE favor," Mina glances suspiciously at Rei ~ I don't like where this is heading. ~ "Could you watch the temple for me tonight, Chad has these concert. . ."  
  
"Sure Rei, it's not like I have anything else to do tonight." Mina picks up her books from the table, "Sorry about leaving so soon I just don't feel like studying. Anyway I have a few errands to run."  
  
As soon as Mina left, Lita looks at each other's; "Mina's been acting different lately. I think she's lonely."  
  
"How could she be lonely she has us and she could easily get any guy except for my Mamoru." Every stared at Usagi, "What?" Shaking their heads, the girls turn their attention back to what they were doing.  
  
  
  
~Heero~  
  
"Treetop Apartments" read Duo before running into building.  
  
Heero stepped out of the car glaring in the direction that Duo ran off in before turning around to grab his laptop and following him. When the Heero and the others entered the entryway, they saw Duo winking at a very red receptionist. Heero continued to glare at Duo. ~ He is worse then a child, ~ gaining some of her courage the receptionist winked saucily back ~ and damn lucky too. ~  
  
Quatre stepped forward, "Excuse me miss, we're here about that apartment. . ."  
  
"Ah yes you must be the young man I talked to. As I told you your apartment has eight rooms meaning that there are three others staying there. There are also two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and personal balconies. Any complaints." She looked at the boy to see if they were all right with this, "Here is a key and my number if you need anything. I'll send up the other keys when they arrive."  
  
"Thanks ma'am." The boys head toward the elevator.  
  
"Look at this view. . . and the size of this room. . . this one's free. . . this one too, no wait, ooh. . ." Duo was bouncing around the apartment sticking his head in every room.  
  
"Where's that damn leash!?" Wufei was searching through his bags trying to find something to stop Duo.  
  
"Hey guys look at this. . ." Duo comes out of the room with something in his hands. The gundams look at what Duo is holding. ~ It can't be ~ Heero grabs the object before heading into one of the empty bedrooms.  
  
"Duo how dare you look through other peoples personal belongings."  
  
Duo looked ashamed for a moment when they heard the door open and turned to see. . . Relena!  
  
______________ Well, There's chapter 1! Hopefully you liked it. I'm not going to continue with the next chapters until I get let's say, at least 5 more reviews. 


	3. Drama's At Home

Don't Want To Be Alone  
  
I'd like to say thanks and send lots of love to: Brenda-chan, Michelle Ann/Myst Lady, Arella Hallo, Nyneve the Sorceress, CrystalBabe, Aphrodite, WindRider-Damia, Spunky-Sj a.k.a Sammie-Joe, Venus of love, and Serena Yuy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
~General View~  
  
"Umm. . . Hi guys," Relena flips her hair over her shoulder, " the lady at the desk gave me this key to bring." She scans the room before frowning, "Where's Heero?"  
  
"Out," replied the ever silent Trowa.  
  
"Oh well I'll just hang around with you guys until he returns." Behind Relena's back Duo shudders and begins to air hang himself. The Wufei and Quatre try to keep in their laughter while Trowa just smirks. "By the way where's the bathroom?"  
  
~Heero~  
  
Heero looked around his new room. He quite liked it. The owners had it painted in a deep, almost black, blues with a large oak bed, dresser, and desk. Looking back to his laptop he continued to furiously type, before glancing at the picture he had taken from Duo.  
  
It was taken in front of some sort of temple. It contained five girls, all beautiful. A raven-haired girl was trying to take a comic away from a pigtailed blond while a blue haired girl read. It was the other two that caught his attention; a brunette was sitting next to his dream girl. Both had huge smiles on, it appeared they were laughing at the others. ~I now know you exist but where and who are you?~  
  
Heero didn't quite understand why but he felt like he had to find her and he wasn't going to give up until he does. His mouth quirked as he successfully made it into the cities database. ~Now the easy part, How many blondes can Tokyo have. . .~  
  
~General View~  
  
"Dude, what is he doing in there. . ." Duo eyed Heero's door, "I want that picture back I FOUND IT. . . and they were cute too 'sniff' 'sniff"  
  
"Shove it idiot we don't want to hear you any more" Spat Wufei before he returns to watch TV.  
  
Crash "Dou!" Boom "Stop that!" BANG "Those aren't ours," Quatre called out then sighed already Duo broken two lamps, a vase, a few dishes, and even one of the kitchen chairs. In his estimate, the broken goods came out to a hefty amount. It is a good thing that he could afford it. Hopefully their roommates would understand.  
  
~Mina~  
  
Sighing Mina pressed the up button on the elevator and the doors close. She really didn't feel up to like going back to Raye's but a promise is a promise. As the elevator door opens Mina steps out and inserts her key into the hole. Hearing voices inside she stops ~How could I forget the receptionist only talked about me new roommates for the last thirty minutes.~ Apparently they were very cute and hopefully single. ~No more lonely Friday nights!~  
  
Turning the key Mina opened the door to see four eager faces looking at her. As she took off her jacket she felt all the eyes follow her and a low whistle. They were definitely checking her out. Turning back to the boys. . . she gasped what a mess! Her hand found its way to her head that hand to be a couple months pay right there!  
  
A fair-haired boy stepped forward "Sorry about the mess, Duo here" he pointed at the braided guy whose mouth was on the floor, "got a little bit out of hand. Sometimes we just don't know what to do with him but I'll pay for whatever needs o be replaced."  
  
Mina giggled and winked at a blushing Quatre "That's great it'd take me weeks to. Why don't we go out tomorrow and get the new ones? By the way don't worry about him I've got one just like him." Everyone just laughed and introduced themselves to Mina who had seated herself into her favorite gold chair. ~This was going to be fun~ As Mina was about to ask the guy why they had moved here someone cleared their throat.  
  
"Excuse me but what is she doing here," a female voice snarled.  
  
Mina looked over her shoulder and tried to suppress a groan before standing up, "As a matter of fact I own this place."  
  
Relena calmed down, "Good for a moment I thought you lived here. . ." Mina tried to open her but before she could Relena grabbed her hand and starts to push her to the door, "Now go on shoo shoo we don't need you here anymore."  
  
Irritably Mina breaks a way, "Who do you think you are to even think of kicking me out of my house. Yep that's right I do live here, anyway" Mina makes puppy dog eyes at the boys, "I don't think they want me to go do you?"  
  
Relena turns expectantly towards the guys who all let out a chorus of "She's staying." Her face began to turn red as she crossed her arms, "Then you guys will move out. . . no? Then I'm going to move in."  
  
"Sorry miss Priss but not possible," Lita says from the door. Everyone turned around to look at her. "From what I've heard there are the five guys and then us to, that's all the bedrooms unless you really want to sleep in the laundry room. . ."  
  
"I'll pass but if I ever see you lay one of your grubby hands on. . ."  
  
"Like we'd want anything of yours." Lita says before she whispers to Mina under her breath, "I see what you meant she is a bitch."  
  
Duo leans over to the other guys "Anyone want some popcorn? Ow why did you hit me"  
  
Mina and Relena stood face to face both scowling, "Grrrr" Mina growled throwing her hands in the air as she walks to her room, "Would someone PLEASE get that trash out of here."  
  
Trowa smiles mysteriously, "I think I'm gonna like her."  
  
With that Mina slammed her door closed and Relena was deposited outside into the hall. "You can't do this to me! I'll be back I made copies!"  
  
~Heero~  
  
A fight seemed to be taking place outside his room. Heero picked his head up off the desk. The search wasn't going that well. Who would have thought that there would be so many blondes? Standing up Heero headed towards the door yanking it open just in time to see a very angry Relena deposited into the hall. Trowa, who had heard the door open, simply said "Pest problems" to answer any question Heero might have asked.  
  
Quatre tried to break the tension in the room "Nice of you to join us Heero this is one of our roommates Lita, the other just went into her room." Heero just glanced at Lita's offered hand before walking to the refrigerator.  
  
Sticking his head into the depths of it, he searched around to find something to drink. While he looked, he heard a door opened and started to straighten up so he could see the other roommate. In the process of this he hit his head on the door and cursed. Needless to say, that by the time he looked the door was closed signaling the departure of other roommate. Shrugging he closed the door and headed back to his room.  
  
~General View~  
  
No sooner than Heero shut his door, Mina walked back in. "Silly me I forgot my jacket."  
  
"Where are you going." Duo jumped up. He wanted to have some quality time with the hot chicks. "I promised a friend that I would watch the temple tonight."  
  
~Somewhere~  
  
"How could this not be working Fate"  
  
"I don't know but I'm enjoying the show. What irony! What suspense! They keep missing the other completely."  
  
Destiny frowned they had to get these two together. Suddenly a slow grin spread across her face.  
  
"You're not thinking what I think your thinking. . ."  
  
"Heh heh"  
  
"Uh uh, no way, you know its forbidden Destiny!"  
  
"Oh fine, party pooper."  
  
  
  
Well that was the next chapter hope you enjoyed!!! I'll try to get the next out soon. . . That is if I get a lot of reviews!!!!!! 


	4. And So They Meet!

Don't Want To Be Alone  
  
I'd like to say thanks and send lots of love to: Serenity_Olus, Venus Of Love, minako and Heero fan, Jade Stellar, Rikku Trepe, Nicole, and once again Aino Yuy aka Usagi-hater for that e-mail!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~General View~  
  
"Please. . ."  
  
"No"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on Quatre PLEASE let me come. I'll be good I promise!" Duo begs, "Look I'm even on knees." Duo looks at Quatre with big watery puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Quatre glances around at his roommates, "A little help please. . ."  
  
Lita smirks and cracks her knuckles, "Just let him come, if he causes any trouble I'll take care of him." Duo gulps.  
  
"Phhhh, What could a weak woman like you do?" Wufei snorts from the couch.  
  
Lita's smirk turns quickly into a scowl. "Why don't you come here and find out," with that she takes an angry step towards Wufei shaking her fist.  
  
"EHOUGH!" Heero bellows from the door to his room where he had been standing throughout the entire exchange.  
  
Quatre smiles his thanks to Heero before turning to the others, "Since we are all living here we might as well all go." Quatre turns to Lita before continuing, "She is meeting us there right?" Lita nods her answer as everyone heads out of the apartment.  
  
"So Lita. . ." Duo asks sliding him arm around her shoulders, "Wanna ditch these losers and. . . OUCH! Trowa what was that for?"  
  
The only reply Duo received was two piercing green eyes looking innocently back at him.  
  
~Heero~  
  
Heero follows the others out of the apartment building and to the car garage. * Why did I commit myself to this * Truthfully all Heero wanted to do was continue his search for that girl, but his instincts were telling him that he had to go on this excursion. Who was he to fight his instincts anyway, so far they had saved his life many times.  
  
"Heero." Heero growls as his eyes focus on a waving hand in his face. "Heero could you drive separately? I'm afraid that we can't stuff us all in here comfortably."  
  
Heero nods his consent to Quatre before throwing his leg over his black flaming Harley Davidson and speeding off.  
  
~*~  
  
Taking off his helmet Heero leans back against his cycle waiting for the others to arrive. He glances around to find the parking lot empty but that was normal after all it was very early in the morning. Heero frowns * I don't like this. . . It's quiet. . . too quiet. . . *  
  
Heero's soldier's instincts begin to kick in as he senses a presence behind him. 'Step' The person crept closer 'Step clickclickclick' and closer still kicking a pebble all the while. 'Step' the person would have to do a lot better then this to get him.  
  
Heero's hand slowly reaches inside of his leather jacket and wrapped around the handle of his gun as the person stopped behind him. Heero gripped the handle harder as he unlatched the safety and swung around to point the gun at his perpetrator. Though, instead of finding an attacker or spy he found himself staring into wide cornflower-blue eyes.  
  
~Mina~  
  
Mina's heart had never beaten harder than at this moment, not even during all her battles but then again this was the last thing she had expected. All she had wanted to do was ask this guy what time it was, there was nothing wrong with that.  
  
* Man this guy must have woken up the wrong side of the bed this morning * Mina swallowed really hard before taking her eyes off of the guns barrel and allowing them to focus on the person holding it only to find the guy that Relena was hanging on.  
  
* He doesn't seem nearly as cute as he did before. * Mina didn't know what to do. If only there was someway of distracting him without her being shot.  
  
"Heero! What do you think you are doing!" A surprised voice reprimanded from somewhere behind Mina. The guy's, Heero, eyes had shifted slightly off of her at the sound of the voice giving Mina the chance that she needed.  
  
In one swift motion Mina's leg swung up kicking the gun out of Heero's hand before doing a drop spin that knocked Heero off of his feet. Seconds later Mina had Heero pinned face down on the asphalt.  
  
"Dude Heero got his ass kicked by a girl!" A strangely happy voice said. Mina looked up to find Lita and the guys. "You have got to teach me that oh great goddess. . ." Duo was now down on his knees staring at her in awe.  
  
"Um. . ." Mina just stared at Duo from her position, shaking her head she looks at the others, "You know this guy? He just tried to kill me you know," She asks as she stands up. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes Miss Aino, lead the way, oh and sorry about Heero. He's our other roommate."  
  
"You are kidding Quatre, right?" Mina glances over at Heero who was scowling as he wiped the dirt off of his jeans, all the while trying to look dignified. "Splendid. . ." Mina rolls her eyes before turning to the others. "Come on we've got some shopping to do!" In a flash, Mina was dragging Lita towards the entrance of the mall.  
  
The guys stood staring after them, "You know I don't think I have ever met anyone quite as. . . bubbly before."  
  
~Somewhere~  
  
"Well that certainly didn't go nearly as well as I had hoped."  
  
"No Fate it did not but at least they've met. I don't think I could have taken the suspense any longer. Sheesh how many times could they have missed each other by just a few seconds."  
  
"Yes and now they hate each other!" Fate shoves a bag of popcorn into the microwave and slams the door shut for emphasis before smirking, "but I know someone they hate even more. . ."  
  
"Hey leave her out of this I don't think I could take that!"  
  
"You'll live, I've got a plan," The soft humming of the microwave soon fills the room as Fate waits to put her plan into motion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was the next chapter hope you enjoyed!!! I'll try to get the next out soon. . . That is if I get a lot of reviews let's say maybe 10 or more!!!!!! 


	5. Fates Plan

Don't Want To Be Alone  
  
Lot's of thanks to: Venus Of Love: You'll be happy this time wasn't nearly as long as before! As for what Fate has in store, I'll give you one word- Relena!  
  
Ashleigh-Kaiba: I'm really glad you mention something about that scene. It was my favorite. I mean how often does Heero get his ass kicked (especially by a girl)!  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady: Thanks I really liked this chapter, it's probably my favorite so far!  
  
FallenAngel: Oi how can I stand against puppy dog eyes ( lol. I made it five reviews. . .  
  
Veggie-Babu-chan: I tried to add in Fate and Destiny more (they are very silly sometimes) and you'll have to see how this plan bashes her!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Mina~  
  
"I think I like that one," Mina points towards a small lamp, "what about you guys?"  
  
"I think it's adorable! Just look at that cute beaded fringe and that Queen Anne bottom! Just perfect!" Lita exclaimed. The guys quickly nod in agreement. Well, all of them except for Heero who just snorted.  
  
Mina whirls around to face him, "and just what happens to be wrong with this one?" She ground out from between clenched teeth. "no. . . Nevermind, I don't want to know. We are getting this one."  
  
Heero just crossed his arms and glared at Mina challengingly, "Too girly."  
  
"That's what you said about the last five. Then before that they gave off too much light, not enough light, too flowery. . . Would it kill you to agree with me on something?" Throwing her hands into the air, she turns to the others. "Well that's the last of the replacements, anyone up for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah!" Duo begins jumping up and down clapping his hands; "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole pig! No a horse! Scratch that an elephant!"  
  
~Somewhere~  
  
"I think someone's a little sore over losing"  
  
"I'd have to agree, so when are you putting your plan into motion Fate."  
  
"I was thinking at lunch. . . it won't work if they are spitting fire at each other."  
  
"I personally think it would work better then, more passion, now remember if this plan doesn't work it's my turn." Destiny rubs her hands together.  
  
"Don't worry it'll work."  
  
"Wanna bet!"  
  
~Heero~  
  
Throughout the day, Heero stood slightly behind the group with his eyes on Mina. He glared as they walked, he glared as they talked, and he even glared as she flirted with the other guys. If looks could kill, she would be way past dead. ~How could she beat me! I'm the best, I've spent my whole life training!~  
  
As the group entered the café Heero examined Mina from the tip of her big red boy to the feet at the end of her shapely legs. ~Not bad though. . . Heero what are you thinking! She is just an annoyance and on top of that she beat you!~ Heero glared harder as he sat down next to her in the booth.  
  
"Would you stop that already!" Mina yelled turning to glare back. "I've already apologized for earlier even though it's really your fault. . ." Mina stops as if she finally understood, "Oh I get it, did I hurt your male pride? I guess we're going to have to call you Hera now." With that Mina quickly turns her head away from Heero her hair hitting him in the face and she began to talk to Quatre who was seated on her other side.  
  
Heero growled. He hated her, he really hated her. Okay maybe not hate that is what he felt for Relena and his dislike for Mina was nowhere near that high.  
  
~Somewhere~  
  
"Enter the Shrew. . ."  
  
~General View~  
  
Duo drooled as the waitress sat his food in front of him before diving into it. While everyone else looked on in disgust. Lita wrinkled her nose at the sight turning to Trowa she asks "Are you sure he's human?"  
  
"Huh?" Duo looks up at her, bits of food falling of his face. Wufei snorts in laughter.  
  
"HEERO!" a shrill voice cuts through the air before appearing next the table, "Oh Heero Heero Heero I've missed you so much! Why haven't you called me." Relena placed her hands on her hip before glaring at Heero.  
  
Heero groaned and slid down in the seat. His day just couldn't get any worse could it? There had to be a way to get rid of her without doing anything illegal.  
  
Fortunately for Heero or unfortunately for Mina when he slid down in the seat Mina was revealed to Relena.  
  
"W. . . Wh. . . Wha. . . What is this Heero Yuy!" Relena crosses her arms in anger, "How could you? And with that, that trash."  
  
Mina looks up in surprise, "Excuse me! Trash! Honey are your feeling okay? The only trash I see is standing in front of me and last time I checked I wasn't a mirror." Relena snarls as her face begins to turn bright red, "Come on Heero let's get away from this trash before she rubs off on us." She grabbed his arm.  
  
~Mina~  
  
~How dare she talk to me like that! I've never done anything to her. . . well besides throwing her out of the apartment yesterday. If only there were some way to get her back~ she shook her head; this girl was completely delusional!  
  
It is obvious to everyone but her that Heero completely hates her. All of a sudden, an idea struck Mina causing a slow smile to form on her face. ~Maybe I'll help him out, then maybe he'll forgive me and I'll get revenge!~  
  
Turning to Heero, Mina put on a puppy dog expression as she wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his shoulder. "Heero baby are you going to let her talk to me like that." ~Mmmmm, he smells like warm vanilla and cologne.~  
  
~Somewhere~  
  
"Look, Look, it's working!"  
  
"I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch Fate."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Fate grabs one of her fluffy pillows and chucks it at Destiny.  
  
~Heero~  
  
Heero's heart skipped a beat as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head being placed on his shoulder ~Who the heck. . .~ "Heero baby are you going to let her talk to me like that." In surprise he looked at Mina to see her cute puppy dog expression. ~Wow~  
  
But still he couldn't believe she was doing this. Hearing a choked gasp, he looked up at Relena who looked as if she were just smacked in the face. Slowly understatement dawned on him. ~Ah, I see. This is perfect, the answer to everything! I'll play along. . . for now~  
  
Smirking Heero forced his expression to soften. Then he picked one of Mina's hands off his waist and brought it to his lips where he placed a gently kiss on her palm. "No. Now leave."  
  
Relena's face was now ashen with disbelief. ~No, he couldn't. Not to me. He loves me not her. . .~ Relena's eyes fill with tears as she sees Mina kiss Heero on the cheek ~That bitch will pay, I'll see to that!~ Turning on her heel Relena stormed off.  
  
When Relena departed, the group turns to stare wide-eyed at him as Mina dislodged her arms and he continued to eat as if nothing had happened. Duo opens and shuts his mouth several times in shock before finally settling on, "Did I miss something." Only to be answered by a death glare from Heero.  
  
~Somewhere~  
  
"What!" Fate jumps up off the chair, "Their feelings haven't changed at all!"  
  
"Well that was an unexpected reaction. . ." Destiny said with her hand on her chin, "But it's my turn now." Cracking her knuckles she set to work on her plan, "Oh by the way you know owe me fifty bucks."  
  
"Damn I was hoping you'd forget." Scowling Fate handed over the money.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well here is another, hopefully you enjoyed reading it and PLEASE REVIEW or I won't write anymore (seriously I almost put this story on hold but instead I wrote this chapter)!!!!! 


	6. Destiny's Plan

Don't Want To Be Alone

Wow you wouldn't believe the problems I had getting this up! But anyway I can now use italics so the characters thoughts will be in them.

Lot's of thanks to:

Ashl_eigh-Kaiba_: Well Destiny's plan is here and I agree about Relena... but then again she'd be pissing people off by just sitting there.

_Venus-love_: Glad you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it.

_Venus Of Love_: It's time for me to reveal what Destiny's plan is and hopefully you'll enjoy this one better than the last chapter.

_Nyneve_: I really do hope you'll keep your promise (at least the reviewing part. Though last time I checked you didn't owe me anything...". It makes my day to hear from other people. It's really fun to see how peoples opinions differ.

_Sadie Joyce Mist Lady_: They aren't slow... just a little air headed. Anyway they seem to spend more time fighting than on the actual cause...

_transcendent_: Well it's the least I can do for Heero since as you said he got beaten up. I'm sure he would agree that it was worth it!

_Veggie-Babu-chan_: It's amazing how that little line seemed to fit so well (She is a shrew) and the denial will ebb soon at least. As for Milardo... well you'll see in one of the next few chapters...

_Optical-Illusion_: God must love you today I updated... finally...

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


~Somewhere~

  


"How could it have failed?" Fate screamed as she gripped her magenta hair and tugged, "Everything was going so smoothly, no problem in sight. I just don't understand how their feelings couldn't have changed."

"Yeah, and who would have guessed that right when they were getting comfortable with each other Duo would butt in and ask them 'When's the wedding.' Though I have to admit the expression on their faces was priceless." Destiny comments as she grabs her sister's hands before they can cause any permanent damage to her flowing locks.

Fate whirls around to point accusingly at Destiny. "You find this funny don't you! That comment alone has set us back."

"No, well maybe just a tiny bit funny. Now hand over that money."

Fate sits down dejectedly before crossing her arms and pouting, "Well fine then, I guess it's your turn now..."

Cracking her knuckles while a huge smile creeps onto Destiny's face, "Well then you just sit back, relax, and let the _master_ work."

Shaking her head Fate mutters, "You have got to be kidding."

"What was that!"

  


~Mina~

  


"Come on Mina, he was just overreacting to Duo's comment!" Lita sighed frustrated as she placed her head against the cool metal surface of the bathroom stall.

"No he wasn't Lita!" Mina could be heard sniffling from the inside the stall. _Why is his reaction making me so upset. I don't even like him like that._

"Yes he was. I know Heero isn't always nicest guy in the world but..." Lita tries again to get Mina to come out.

"But nothing! He didn't need to say or act like that." In an outburst of rage Mina hits the side of the stall and then frowns at her hand. _Ow, that's gonna bruise_.

Lita jumps away from the stall in surprise, "I know he didn't but what he thinks doesn't matter. Are you really ugly?"

"No..." Mina takes her head out of her hands and looks up thoughtfully. _At least I never thought so_.

"Annoying?"

"Mmm, maybe sometimes..." _Definitely not as annoying as Relena._

"A Relena clone?"

"HELL NO!" Mina stamps her foot as she stands. _Now that one was going a little too far!_

"Then why are you so upset. Come on hun, open this door so we can clean you up and then we'll show him just how wrong he is."

Mina swung open the door, "Your right! Why should I care. He is just a guy and on top of that he means nothing to me." _But then why does it still hurt._

Lita hugs her best friend, "That's the spirit. Now let's rinse your face off so we can go."

  


~Heero~

  


Heero glares off into space as Duo tries to apologize to him, "Dude I'm sorry. I was only kidding. It was just an adorable sight..." Heero being the no-nonsense type of person had shoved his gun in front of Duo's face to shut him up. _That woman and I are nothing._

"Heero please put that thing away before we get kicked out of here," Quatre begs looking around nervously seeing that half of the people were looking at them.

"If you ask me I think that woman got what she deserved," Wufei muttered, "She should know her place."

"We didn't ask," Trowa shot out before he warns, "They're coming."

Heero put his gun away before turning to glare in the direction the girls were coming from. Honestly he didn't know why he'd yelled at her or even said those things. She really wasn't that bad. Heero studies them both;When his eyes land on Mina he feels a tug at his heart. Mina was walking with her head high and a cheerful smile on her face but with his sharp gaze he could see through her mask. Her eyes red and held a look of sadness in them

It was the sadness that caught Heero the most. _Did I cause that?_ The look was so foreign to her face. It almost made Heero want to wrap his arms protectively around her._ What is happening. This is against code!_

When the girls reached the group it was decided that they had better head back to the apartment.

  


Once outside Heero walks over to where his Motorcycle is parked and pulls on his helmet before getting out his spare and tossing it to Mina.

"You have got to be kidding me. I have to ride that..." Mina pointed at the cycle, "With him." her finger moved over to Heero. "Are you nuts! He'll kill me! Why can't I ride in with you guys?"

"Sorry Mina there isn't any room left, unless you want to go return some of our purchases..." Lita began to say but she was cut off by Mina grumbling about psycho gun-toting, motorcycle-riding killers and shoving the helmet onto her head.

Heero scowls at the girls as he waits for Mina to mount the motorcycle. Once she was firmly in place and lightly touching his waist, he revved the engine and told her to "Hold on."

  


~General~

  


"Hold on" was all Heero told Mina before he slowly took off. Mina reluctantly held onto his waist, ok so it was more like barely touching since she didn't want to make her relationship with Heero any worse than it currently was. _He is such a mystery. One moment we're getting alone and the next he's yelling and saying mean things, not to mention a total grump. _Mina watched the scenery as they drove past.

Even with being forced to ride together in close proximately Heero felt perfectly comfortable with the young lady behind him. _Shouldn't this be awkward?_ Driving much slower than usual Heero turned onto the highway, during the turn Heero felt Mina's grip on his sides tighten. Smirking Heero began to speed up... _Payback time..._

Mina screamed as the motorcycle doubled its speed, without thinking twice she threw her arms around Heero's waist and buried her head into his shoulder. _He's out to get me I know it! But I could get used to this..._ Mina's eyes shot open _I don't like him do I?_

Heero could have laughed when he heard Mina scream and felt her arms cling around him. That would teach her to try and beat him. He was Heero Yuy the perfect soldier and he ALWAYS won. _Why does she have to smell so good, like lilacs... Why do her arms feel so right around me?_

  


~Somewhere~

  


"So Destiny when is your plan going to start... or has it already failed?"

"You have so much confidence in me my dear sister. My plan is going to leave them quite... elevated." Fate throws her head back and laughs manically.

"Sometimes I wonder about you."

  


~Mina~

  


As soon as the motorcycle stopped Mina was off of it, "Never again, you hear that Heero Yuy. I am never getting on that thing again, especially with you!"

"Agreed," Heero growled as they headed toward the elevator.

Fuming Mina climbed into the elevator and jammed her finger into the button. _I wish I could just figure him out then maybe he'll leave my mind._ Out of the corner of her eye Mina watched Heero as he scowled at his reflection. Mina was about to comment when there was a sharp jerk and the lights flashed off. "Why aren't we moving?" It wasn't long before the backup lights turned on.

In the red glow Heero found the emergency phone and tried to call the front desk, "It's dead."

"Great, just great." Mina slid down the wall to the floor. "Who knows how long we'll be stuck in here." Heero joined her and they sat in silence.

  


~Apartment (General)~

  


"Shouldn't they be back yet" Quatre asks worriedly as he strode onto the balcony, "It's been a while since we got back."

Lita looks up from her stew, "I'm sure they are fine. Probably made a few stops on the way home."

"Or they could be getting to know each other better..." The whole room looks at Duo and begins to laugh.

"Doubtful, very doubtful." Wufei snorts.

  


~Elevator (General)~

  


The silence still reigned as the elevators inhabitants got more and more uncomfortable. "Man, it's hot in here." Mina wiped the sweat off her forehead before glancing at Heero, who had recently removed his shirt due to the heat. They had been trapped for nearly an hour by that point._ Mmm he is so delectable... Mina! What are you thinking!_ "Heero?"

"Hm." Heero glared at Mina wondering how she could stand the sitting there with all her clothing intact except for her ribbon which now held her hair in a bun.

"I was wondering why you hate me so much." By this point Mina had turned to face Heero and was innocently gazing at him. "I mean I only met you today and I haven't done anything..."

Heero glared back into Mina's wide eyes and for the life of him he couldn't think of any logical reason as to why he felt so hostile towards her. As this realization dawned on him his gaze softened a little, "I don't know."

They sat in a silence again until Mina extended her hand, "How about we start over, at the beginning? Hi I'm Mina Aino." _Please let him except._

Heero just stared at the hand. _Can it really be that easy? There has to be a catch..._ After contemplating for a while Heero stretched out his own hand just as Mina was about to draw her own back.

Right when their hands were about to touch Mina pulled hers away saying, "I must warn you though. If you take my hand your also gonna get my friendship, accept?" Again she offered her hand.

Without a second thought Heero firmly gripped her hand ignoring the tingly feeling their interlocked hands caused, "Accepted. Friends."

Silence no longer reigned as Mina and Heero began to fill the time talking about their past or least what they could reveal. It wasn't long before the elevator began to work once again and the two were able to finally return home.

  


~Somewhere~

  


"Ha I told you your plan wouldn't work!" Fate did a victory dance around the room.

"Are you so sure of that?" Destiny cooly says as she examines her nails.

Fate halts in the middle of flapping her arms like a chicken, "Well they aren't in love."

"True but I did undo the damage you did. See they are friends." Destiny turns away from fate in an all knowing manner.

"Admit it you lost." Fate grabbed Destiny's shoulder forcing her around.

"Now, now, girls there is no reason to fight. Neither of you accomplished your goals, but how about I give it a try..." Sailor Pluto steps out of the shadows where she had been watching the sisters quarrel.

Fate plops down into her chair, "Go ahead, but if we failed you will to."

"Yeah they are impossible." Destiny slid next to her sister.

"We'll see now what was that bet... fifty dollars?." Pluto smirks.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well there is the next long awaited chapter! I've got the next chapter planned out so it should be on its way... if I get reviews so once again I'll plead PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
